Beauty and the Beaver
CartoonAnimationFan10's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" Cast *Belle - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Beast - Daggett (The Angry Beavers) *Gaston - Jafar (Aladdin) *LeFou - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Maurice - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Lumiere - Blu (Rio) *Human Lumiere - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Cogsworth - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Human Cogsworth - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mrs. Potts - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Human Mrs. Potts - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Chip - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Human Chip - Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Jewel (Rio) *Human Fifi - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *The Wardrobe - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Sultan the Footstool - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Spike (Rugrats) *The Stove - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Philippe - Donkey (Shrek) *Prince Adam - Aladdin *The Bimbettes - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!), Young Anna (Frozen), and D.W. Read (Arthur) *Monsieur D'Arque - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Peddler Woman - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Enchantress - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) Scenes # Beauty and the Beaver Part 1 - Prologue # Beauty and the Beaver Part 2 - "Jasmine" # Beauty and the Beaver Part 3 - Jasmine Meets Jafar # Beauty and the Beaver Part 4 - Roger's Invention # Beauty and the Beaver Part 5 - Roger Gets Lost # Beauty and the Beaver Part 6 - Roger Comes Upon a Castle # Beauty and the Beaver Part 7 - Jafar Propose to Jasmine # Beauty and the Beaver Part 8 - Jasmine Arrives at the Castle # Beauty and the Beaver Part 9 - Jasmine's New Room # Beauty and the Beaver Part 10 - "Jafar" # Beauty and the Beaver Part 11 - Jasmine Meets Dory, Nemo and Sawyer # Beauty and the Beaver Part 12 - Jasmine is Being Difficult # Beauty and the Beaver Part 13 - Jasmine Leaves Her Room/Meeting Blu and Jeremy # Beauty and the Beaver Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # Beauty and the Beaver Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Jasmine Finds the Magic Rose # Beauty and the Beaver Part 16 - Jasmine Runs Off/Daggett Fights with the Wolves # Beauty and the Beaver Part 17 - Jafar Plans a Scheme with Humbert the Huntsman # Beauty and the Beaver Part 18 - Something Special For Jasmine/"Something There" # Beauty and the Beaver Part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" # Beauty and the Beaver Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" # Beauty and the Beaver Part 21 - Daggett Set Princess Jasmine Free # Beauty and the Beaver Part 22 - Jafar's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" # Beauty and the Beaver Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # Beauty and the Beaver Part 24 - Daggett vs. Jafar # Beauty and the Beaver Part 25 - Transformation # Beauty and the Beaver Part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used * Beauty and the Beast Clips Used * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * The King of Thieves * The Angry Beavers * 101 Dalmatians * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * Rio * Rio 2 * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue * Miles from Tomorrowland * Big Hero 6 * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * Tangled * Tangled: Ever After * Tangled: Before Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Meet the Robinsons * Goldie & Bear * Cats Don't Dance * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Rugrats * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Histeria! * Frozen * Arthur * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Sleeping Beauty * Phineas and Ferb Gallery Princess-jasmine-aladdin-9.23.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Belle Mr Daggett.jpg|Daggett as the Beast Jafar_in_Aladdin.jpg|Jafar as Gaston Abis Mal.png|Abis Mal as LeFou Roger Radcliffe.png|Roger Radcliffe as Maurice Blu.jpg|Blu as Lumiere Miles.jpeg|Miles Callisto as Human Lumiere Jeremy as Cogsworth Hiro Hamada as Human Cogsworth Dory as Mrs. Potts Rapunzel as Human Mrs. Potts Nemo as Chip Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson as Human Chip Petunia Rhubarb as Fifi the Feather Duster Little Red Riding Hood as Human Fifi Sawyer as the Wardrobe Daffy Duck as Sultan the Footstool Spike as Dog Sultan the Footstool Bagheera as the Stove Donkey as Philippe Aladdin as Prince Adam Charity Bazaar, Young Anna, and D.W. Read as the Bimbettes Humbert the Huntsman as Monsieur D'Arque Maleficent as the Peddler Woman Bridgette Oshinomi as the Enchantress Category:CartoonAnimationFan10 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs